wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy
Wubbzy is the main and title character of the show "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" He is easily confused. Wubbzy is hyper and best friends with Walden, Widget and Daizy. Wubbzy is a curious and carefree little guy who spends his days chasing flutterflies, eating ice cream cones and playing games of kickety-kickball and hippity-hopscotch. All Wubbzy wants to do is play, play, play! Whenever Wubbzy runs into a problem, he relies on the help and advice from Widget, Walden and Daizy. Description ﻿Wubbzy lives in the town Wuzzleburg. He has fun with his best friends, Widget, Walden and Daizy. His other friends are Huggy, Buggy and Earl. He loves playing withs friends. His favorite sport is kickety-kickball. Usually, something bad happens to him, but his friends always help him out. Wubbzy's favorite phrase is "Wow! Wow!" He often uses it as a greeting to the audience at the beginning of each episode. He also uses it to greet the other characters, though sometimes he uses the word "hi" instead. Wubbzy also sometimes says "Wow! Wow!" in astonishment. This usually happens when he spots three astonishing items in a row. When he sees the first item, he often exclaims "Wow!" When he sees a second astonishing item, he yells "Wow! Wow!" When he sees a third astonishing item, he says "Wow" three times: "Wow! Wow! Wow!". Looks ﻿Wubbzy is yellow. He has two black eyes and a long, bendy tail. His nose is an oval shape. Wubbzy has two short ears sticking out of the top of his head and two hands with four fingers on each. He has two average-size arms and two round feet attached to small legs. Appearances ﻿Wubbzy has appeared in every episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, because he is the title character. He is the only one of the four main characters to have appeared in every one. Wubbzy made his first appearance in A Tale of Tails. ''Wubbzy's last appearance was in ''Woozy Walden. Creation and Development ﻿Wubbzy first appeared in an unpublished comic book by Bob Boyle and Viviana Ogawa titled ''The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted ''in which he was named "Mopsy". His shape was rounder than in the television series. Gallery Images hat.jpg 0622.png 0618.png 0612.png 0610.png 3_big.jpg 4_big.jpg 7_big.jpg iWubbzy 002.png iWubbzy 003.png iWubbzy 004.png iWubbzy 005.png iWubbzy 006.png iWubbzy 007.png iWubbzy 008.png iWubbzy 009.png iWubbzy 010.png iWubbzy 011.png iWubbzy 012.png iWubbzy 013.png iWubbzy 014.png iWubbzy 015.png iWubbzy 016.png iWubbzy 017.png iWubbzy 018.png iWubbzy 019.png iWubbzy 020.png iWubbzy 021.png iWubbzy 022.png iWubbzy 023.png iWubbzy 024.png iWubbzy 025.png iWubbzy 026.png iWubbzy 027.png iWubbzy 028.png iWubbzy 029.png iWubbzy 030.png iWubbzy 031.png iWubbzy 032.png all wubbzys from season 2.jpg Wubbzy.png Wubbzy1.png 1x09 5-0614.png TMD.jpg IWubbzy 033.png 1x26 0831.png 1x09 5-0652.png 1x09 4-1240.png 1x09 4-1234.png Wubbzy cake mess.jpg Focus wubbzy.jpg Focus.jpg 4232730328_ac1aa50366.jpg fluffy wubbzy.jpg curly wubbzy.jpg heart wubbzy.jpg astrunant wubbzy2.jpg purple wubbzy.jpg tootly choo choo train.jpg mine!.jpg who's that girl.jpg bunny mobile.jpg 66408_411820008893031_630143460_n.jpg 542029_407328769342155_1369106584_n.jpg 73872_390414844366881_1980914090_n.jpg Wubbzy_eating_a_banana_by_dev_catscratch.png 14384_377480418993657_1236592569_n.jpg 385695_370738676334498_545672422_n.jpg 602321_377666338975065_836473772_n.jpg 21818_386583271416705_1868978969_n.jpg 67169_380284362046596_1744293834_n.jpg 558743_365167926891573_1437117349_n.jpg 379120_378254955582870_1912842958_n.jpg 66307_372021272872905_518629817_n.jpg 313212.jpg Wubbzy blast8.jpg Wubbzy blast7.jpg Wubbzy blast6.jpg Wubbzy blast5.jpg Wubbzy blast4.jpg Wubbzy blast3.jpg Wubbzy blast2.jpg Wubbzy blast.jpg 2014-06-20 10.56.59 am.jpg 2014-06-20 11.41.31 am.jpg 2014-06-20 11.59.57 am.jpg Stuck in the middle with you.jpg Wubbzy and daizy.jpg Annoying time.jpg Wubbzy jealous.jpg 2014-06-20 11.27.54 am.jpg search.jpg Mqdefault 2.jpg Mqdefault 4.jpg Mqdefault 3.jpg Get-off-my-lawn.jpg Trivia * According to the photos in "Puddle Muddle", Wubbzy would be at least 12 years of age, like Widget and Walden. * In "A Tale Of Tails", Wubbzy has a slightly deeper voice. This is also represented in a slightly different manner throughout the production course of Episode Guide/Season 2. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Recurring Characters Category:The main charecters Category:Boys Category:Wubbzy's Beauty Salon Category:Hamsters Category:Gerbils